


His Isles Now

by Nihilistic_Nobody



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Cursed, Love Triangle, Multi, Other, Pining, Revolution, War, if I need more tags hmu, look it was funny at 3 am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihilistic_Nobody/pseuds/Nihilistic_Nobody
Summary: It was about two weeks since the takeover. Luz's recollection of it was hazy. She remembered agreeing to be Amity's wingman for Hooty. They talked for a few weeks. It was when Amity introduced Hooty to her parents that things started to go downhill. Luz assumed he used her family to gain power. And then…
Relationships: Alador Blight & Odalia Blight, Amity Blight/Hooty, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & King & Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Gus Porter & Willow Park
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	His Isles Now

"Bring him forward!" A voice boomed throughout the halls. The sound reverberated through the steel walls. Alador felt the presence of the man on the throne. Cold, slithering, spiteful. His presence alone seemed to darken anywhere he went, not that he left the throne much these days. The witch often wondered why he still keeps the job he has. Because there are no other opportunities, he told himself. Because this is the best way to survive. It got easier every day to lie to himself.

The prisoner was brought toward the throne. The clanging of his chains echoed in a cringe inducing symphony, the sound only broken by light sobs of the person in shackles.

Alador remained unshaken. He stepped forward and faced opposite the throne, determined not to make eye contact with the being behind him. Hearing his breath made Alador shiver. It didn't matter how many times he experienced it. That was a feeling he would never get used to.

The witch brought out a scroll and began to read from it. "Tibblet-Tibblie Grimm Hammer the Third, you are wanted for crimes spanning over several years." He heard the prisoner tremble. The chains trembled along with him. Alador read on, unfazed. "These crimes include but are not limited to tax evasion, insurance fraud, possession of illegal drugs, and aggrieved assault."

"Please," the pig whimpered. "Please don't do this.." 

"Silence!" Alador cried out. "He has already made his decision! You must face the consequences of going against The State." 

Tibbles cried louder, tears streaming down his face. "I can't- please, please…"  
He became incoherent in his wails. If it were a few months earlier Alador would have felt sympathy for the swine. He would have asked him to reconsider. But the old witch grew numb. No amount of begging, nor crying, nor pleading would allow him to feel anything.

That would terrify him. If only he could feel terror.

"I've yet to mention your greatest crime," Alador continued. Tibbles's cries stopped almost immediately, a look of pure horror on his face.

The pig looked up at him for the first time. His eyes were completely wide, pupils barely visible. His face was a sickly pink color, shining from tears. "You mean-"

Alador continued without missing a beat "Capitalism." 

When the pig said nothing, Alador returned to his position beside the throne. He knew what would happen next, but watching it made him feel sick to the stomach every time. The witch looked down to his shoes. The last time Alador watched the process he nearly vomited. That cannot happen again. He liked that.

The presence slid from the throne toward the prisoner. Tibbles sobbed on his knees, but made no attempt to escape. Even he knows the punishment Capitalism is worth.

The being spoke. "Been a while since I had bacon, hoot hoot!"

Hooty hovered only a few feet above the swine. Saliva dripped down from his maw onto the ground. His tube of a body radiated a heat that made Alador shiver and sweat. Hooty's beak formed a grin that spanned across his entire face, showing every single dagger of a tooth in his mouth. He shouldn't have teeth.

His mouth began to open painstakingly slow. As if his goal was not to consume but to terrify. A pink snake of a tongue began to protrude from his beak. It was several feet long, touching the top of the prisoner's head. Tibbles remained still out of nothing but pure fear. His entire body went pale, sweat marks in his armpits and collar. 

Quickly, like a spider pouncing on a fly, Hooty's face dropped around Tibbles. Alador heard a crunch, then the body sliding through the tube into the back of the throne. The witch vaguely remembered that it used to be a door. To what, he was never told. 

Hooty contracted back so that only his face was protruding through the door. Alador remained staring at his shoes. He felt the heat of Hooty's eyes pierce through him. It was the only thing that made him feel fear anymore.

"Capitalist pigs must die, hoot hoot!" 

\-----

It was about two weeks since the takeover. Luz's recollection of it was hazy. She remembered agreeing to be Amity's wingman for Hooty. They talked for a few weeks. It was when Amity introduced Hooty to her parents that things started to go downhill. Luz assumed he used her family to gain power. And then…

The Boiling Isles were nothing more than the ashes of the home she once had. After three days of Hooty in power the people began to panic. Hooty created a police state, with guards on every street, house checks every week, and blood sacrifices every month. He knew where The Owl House was, so leaving was the first thing Luz, Eda, and King did. They fled to The Knee, which seemed to be the last safe place left. The ruins were repurposed into something that only kind of resembled shelters. They were nothing more than tents made of thick concrete. It kept them out of the rain, which was enough. They didn’t have time to pack any winter clothes, so a fire is the only chance they have of survival. 

Luz quickly felt numb to the cold. Eda could manage on her own, but King took it hard. His once energetic personality was soon stripped to reveal nothing more than a desperate animal. He resided in one of the shelters most, if not all the time. Luz assumed he felt guilty for the way they treated Hooty. Luz did as well, but only because if she knew just what he was capable of...

Well, she would have stayed far away from him.

“See anything different, kiddo?” Eda muttered to Luz. She’d been spying from The Knee into the Isles below with a pair of binoculars she brought with her on the way to summer camp. 

“Nothin.” Luz mumbled back. “Still don’t think they know we’re up here.” she turned to Eda. “How’s King?”

Eda shook her head. “Not good. Poor guy can’t get warm no matter what he does. Not to mention we barely have enough food for-” she cut herself off.

“Eda, I know.” Luz said. "I didn’t exactly expect The Ritz.”

“Th- the what?”

Luz waved her hand and put away the binoculars. “Nothing. Just a phrase from my world. But, I know we’re not doing good.” 

“Yeah. Figured you were smarter than that.”

There was a pause. “Any word from Lillith?” Luz asked.

“No,”

“Gus and Willow?”

“No. Wait, yeah actually.” Eda pulled out a piece of paper. “They said that uh, the reason it’s been a few days is because they were paranoid The State was on their trail. They moved somewhere but they won’t say where exactly.” She looked at the paper. “Anyway, they have a list of people they recruited. Ads up to about…” she mumbled to herself. “Five.”

“Just five?” Luz sighed. “That’s like, nothing!” 

“Hey, revolutions don’t happen overnight.” Eda put the paper away. “Hell, I’ve been runnin a one man revolution my whole life. I would’ve given a lot to have this many people on my side when I was in school.” 

“I guess.” Luz sulked. “I just, I want this to be over as soon as possible.”

“I know, me too kid.” Eda perked up. “Hey, you wanna make another run into town? Get outta the cold for a bit?”

Luz looked back at the camp. There were some stacks of boxes and containers, and they were empty no matter what she wanted to pretend. They had to make another run, and it might as well be now. She nodded.

Eda smiled. “Okay! You remember the drill, right? Stay-”

“Stay on the shores until dark, stay off roads, and don’t take from small shops.”

Eda clicked her tongue. “Sharp as ever, kiddo. Here,” she held out her arm. Her staff flew from the snow and into her hand. “Here. For safety, y'know?” Luz took the staff. “For safety.”

**Author's Note:**

> Might make this a whole thing. It was actually really fun to write and I’ve got some ideas. Lemme know if you want more.


End file.
